riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle Of NoTunroua
Earth Invasion Of Notunroua (August 3rd 2236 - November 13th 2238) By the end of 2233 Earth was already making a daring attempt to their Invasion Of the Rivera Federation Homeworld of Rivera the Ace Combat Universe starting with the ISAF were pushed back to the Eastern Horah coastline. Los Canas, ISAF GHQ, was taken by Rivera Federation NoTunorian Defense forces. The neighboring nation of North Point had come forward and volunteered and established the new ISAF GHQ there. A stalemate had fallen between the two sides, only interrupted by small engagements throughout early 2236. The Federal Erusian Air Force (FEAF) had moved several Tu-95 Bear bombers to Rigley Air Base, a former ISAF facility, in order to aide the ISAF In their Conquest Of NoTuroua just across the Sea. On September 19th, 2236 an ISAF unit was scrambled to intercept a bomber group of Rivera Federation B.17's which had broken through the ISAF defense line, thanks to Erusian Aide. The bombers and their escorts were intercepted over the Horah Costline by the 118th Tactical Fighter Wing, under the command of an E-767 AWACS AWACS Sky Eye. The bombers and their escorts were destroyed, though the ISAF Allen Fort Air Base had taken damage and Horah City was also bombed. Events Of The Early Occupation Unexpectedly, the Rivera Federation Military crossed the Horah border and launched a pre-emptive strike on the newly arrived and formed Ace Combat Universe That Arrived On Rivera 2 Months After Star Wars. The ISAF was caught completely off guard and with out proper time to prepare for the attack and lack of air support, due to fire from Granniana Sector, the ISAF could not properly create a single defensive position On Rashlander Island, At Zokolo Ridge where their first Beachhead was located was when they landed On Rivera. Despite Heavy Bombing by the Rivera Federation New and Improved Bombers ISAF sent a response of their own that counter attacked the Rivera Federation Bombers At Rorace Air Base where they Reduced the Air Field and half of her surroundings Into Ruble Including The Rest of the Area. It was now Time For The Ace Combat Universe to now take the fight to NoTunroua. The push into NoTunoura came soon after. The ISAF along with Erusean forces launched a full Scale Invasion from across the Unroa Sea into South NoTunora, The Beach was occupied withing minutes but the Defenses only toughened in the terrain ahead. After 5 Hours of Intense Fighting At Ivan Beach the Combined Ops Of ISAF and Erusea broke through the Rivera Federation Lines and Overwhelmed the Coastal City of Parker. The Rivera Federation Now In The Second line of defense was in the Isl O Hags Corridor. Rivera Federation And Their Cobra allies had concentrated all of it’s offensive forces here As the forces Of Both ISAF and Erusa Carv Deeper Into Southern NoTunoura. The ISAF and the Erusean military met The Rivera Federation here in an epic battle spanning the entire desert area. Despite their attempts, the Rivera Federation Along With Their Cobra Allies lost again. Now Georgora City was in danger. Georgora was under siege on September 19th, 2237. As the Erusean forces fought their way to enter the city. Both Cobra and The Rivera Federation fought to hold off the Erusean Advance but they were endanger of being overwhelmed. The battle was long and saw many losses on each side, but resulted in the death of all Rivera Federation Commanders, Including the Defense Prime Of NoTunoura Harold Hoderia. The ISAF soon arrived too Reinforce the Erusean Advance and the Rivera Federation Later ended up being overwhelmed themselves all over Gerogora City. The now in full-retreat Rivera Federation forces had attempted to rally at Rally City, their last Southern NoTunroua City in their control and Planned to hold there. The ISAF along side resistance members in the city coordinated an attack at midnight on July 11th, 2237. The dug in Rivera Federation forces along With the NoTunroua Defense Prime fought ferociously across the entire city. With them the “Raiders” attempted to hold San Rally Air Port, New City and Old Town, but were also unsuccessful. This was due to the sheer numbers of the ISAF forces at the scene. When the order to return to Europodia was given multiple Rivera Federation B.17 Blackjack bombers had arrived in the area and began to bomb the city; not wanting it to fall into ISAF hands. The bombers were destroyed By Erusian Fighters and the ISAF had reclaimed The Entire Southern land Of NoTunroua, but they were not finished just yet For still have A Whole Continent To Occupy. The Rest Of the Ace Combat Universe Arrived Shortly after and used the ISAF/Erusean Beach head in order to land their troops the War In NoTunroua was about to begin. Rivera Federation Counter Attack By the end of 2236 the ISAF were pushed back to the Eastern coastline Oh Rashlander Island By Rivera Federation Europodian Forces Attacking From The North While NoTunroua 64th Armor Attacks from The North East. Rashlander Island's Capital City Of Gorgera, ISAF GHQ, was taken by Rivera Federation forces From the Neighboring Nation of the Rivera Federation Continent Of NoTunroua had come forward and volunteered and established the new ISAF GHQ there. A stalemate had fallen between the two sides, only interrupted by small engagements throughout early 2237. Rivera Federation Air Force (RFAF) had moved several New And Improved Prototype ER-95 Falcon bombers to Bomb Rorace Air Base at Rusoria Fields In The Rivera Federation Continent Of NoTunroua, an ISAF unit was scrambled to intercept a bomber group which had broken through the ISAF defense line guarding the Coast Of Roshlander, thanks to Cobra agents. The bombers and their escorts were intercepted over Rashlander Island by the 118th Tactical Fighter Wing, under the command of an E-767 AWACS AWACS Sky Eye. The bombers and their escorts were destroyed, though the ISAF Allen Fort Air Base had taken damage and Horace City was also bombed. Divisions Ace Combat Universe *'USEA Independent State Allied Forces(ISAF)'... *'Osean Federation'... *'Union of Yuktobanian Republics'... *'Federal Republic of Erusea'... *'Federal Republic of Estovakia'... *'Republic of Emmeria'... *'Republic of Ustio'... Rivera Federation *'Federation Strike 7'... *'Kamorian Armored Platoon'... *'Rivera Federation NoTunroua Defense Forces'... Reinforcments Arrive Stonehenge